Languages Unique to Ea:
Wulfe: The Racial Language spoken by the Wolven race. Old Dwarven: Only able to be taken by Ursini and eastern races, and Dwarves. Dwarven Language of the olden times. Considered Obsolete, generally. Old Druidic: Old Druidic is the language of the natural world that has since been forgotten by most sentient races, and is spoken(and can be understood) by animals, naturally occuring materials(Wood, sand, stone, etc.), and Very old druids. Cannot be learned unless someone who speaks it teaches you the secrets of the language. Maeish: Known by default by races from the east, and official language of the east. Elven: Technically a secret language of sorts in my world. The Language of the Elves. Elves know it by default, and only high humans can take it by default. Depending on character backstory, I might let you take it. High Human: The Language of the ancient humans, and mostly a dead language in current times. Only able to be taken by certain races. Modulo: The Language of Sentient Constructs. Only able to be taken after being taught by one who speaks it. Ursi: Ancient Tribal Language of the Ursini. Though Maeish has forcefully replaced it as the language of the nation and is, by law, is the language of all tribal people and citizens, the Ursini have managed to maintain more of their tribal identity than other races under Tamamo. Used Frequently by the Ursini but by few others. High Orc: The language of the ancient Orcish people. Entirely dead and nonfunctional as a language, it is read but not spoken by scholars and archeologists who study the few ancient orcish structures or settlements that remain standing, as none alive today know how to speak it properly. Numiastran: Language of the Numiastran Continent. Spoken only by the residents of Cinderspire in Venau. Said to be the language of their homeland and of their god-emperor, Tavross. Bloodspeech: Language of the Numiastran Continent. Spoken only by the residents of Cinderspire in Venau, and rarely, Vampires and other undead. Said to be the language of their homeland and of their Vampire Queen, Kali. Mages' Glyphscript: Language of magic users created to allow them to speak regardless of nationality. Has no spoken variant, and instead has a written series of glyphs for its written version, and hand-signs in place of a spoken word. Can be taken at any point by anyone with at least one level in an arcane casting class, otherwise it must be learned by one who speaks it, though most refuse to do so. Thieves' Cant: Language of thieves and underworld agents designed to allow for quick and discrete communication. Exists solely as series of handsigns, gestures, simple written codes, and has no spoken word. Can only be taken normally by those with at least one level in rogue, assassin, slayer, or a similar underworld-based class. Otherwise, must be learned by one who speaks it, though most refuse to do so. Khotekh: Language spoken by the mummies and undead that live in and around the Pyramid-City of Khnum in the eastern lands, and by the residents of the various island chains within Obliteration Reef(South). Said to have a written language, but no examples have ever been found. To properly speak this language requires an unknown surgical process jealously guarded by the residents of Khnum and the Island Chains. Gyrvin: Language of the native islanders of Frozen Spire Island. Not taught to outsiders, and considered a secret language. Necril can be taken as an additional language by all races.